


The Umbrella Academy vs the Giant Love Creature

by DeathToAttentionSpans



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gunge, M/M, Mind Control, Sex Pollen, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathToAttentionSpans/pseuds/DeathToAttentionSpans
Summary: When Luther and Diego get exposed to an alien substance, they find their emotions - and hormones - raging out of control. Repost from my ficlet collection.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Kudos: 11





	The Umbrella Academy vs the Giant Love Creature

"I heard a rumour you calmed down!" Allison shouted at the creature before them from her vantage point. It seemed stunned for a moment, but quickly regained all the anger that it was holding beforehand. Whatever had been done to this thing, it was mad about it. Down below, the boys were working their hardest to cripple the beast.

Ben had one of the monster's tentacles restrained with his own nightmarish appendages. Diego was throwing knife after knife into its throat. Luther was hurling rocks in order to distract it's attention from the innocent people nearby and Klaus, well, Klaus was raiding the bar. His reasoning was that talking to the dead isn't exactly useful in taking down Cthulhu over there. And hey, if Vanya got to stay in the safe zone, why didn't he?

Luther's tactic was certainly working, and the monster managed to wrestle one of it's limbs free from Ben's grasp and shoot it towards Number One. Diego, seeing this out of the corner of his eye, threw a knife to sever it mid-attack, disattached tentacle knocking Luther to the ground. He picked himself back up, his uniform now having a stripe of slime from where he was hit. Angered, he stormed straight over to Diego, ignoring the threat behind them. For some reason, he was blinded by rage and wanted to vent his frustrations before any other priority. He grabbed his brother by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him up into the air.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing, man? Put me down." Diego stammered, struggling in Luther's iron grip.

"You should've been more careful," Luther shouted, his voice filled with emotion. "You're too sloppy. This is why you're just number two."

Diego didn't know where this had come from, but he didn't know whether to kick back or cry. He decided to kick back, aiming an attack at Luther's privates. He may have superhuman strength, but he was still a boy, and the attack winded him, dropping Diego roughly on the floor, right in a puddle of monster blood. Number Two stood up in no time at all and, his emotions also heightened, he punched Luther in the face. He knew the attack wouldn't hurt too much, but it was an easy way to vent frustration. "You've been coming after me for sixteen years! I know I'd make a better leader than you, dumbass!"

Unbeknownst to them, the monster had focused on the two of them. Smelling it's blood on them, it saw them as targets. It roared, breaking the two out of their argument. It rushed forwards, batting Ben and Allison away with a determination. With a glance to each other the two started running, but it was too late. The monster's gigantic mouth spread open, and a geyser of pink slime surged outwards, aimed right for the brothers. The resulting tidal wave of slime tripped them both up and sent them sliding out of control for what seemed like a ridiculously long distance. They finally washed up inside what was a house, by the looks of it? Both coughing up slime, they felt their emotions spurt up again.

Luther was up quicker, and he half stormed/half slid his way towards Diego, falling onto him and pinning him down. Diego struggled futilely, as he felt droplets of goo fall from his brother's face onto his. Their uniforms were saturated with slime, the navy of their blazers and shorts now a deep, shining black and their sweaters weighing a lot more than they had before. Giving up, he stared in anticipation of what Luther would do, and the last thing he expected was for their mouths to meet. But that's what had happened.

Luther's tongue forced its way into Diego's and, in a shock for both of them, Diego let it happen. He opened his mouth and invited the kiss in. He arced upwards from his position, feeling his erection brush against Luther's. Wrapping his legs around the stronger brother, he kept brushing, feeling the hard-on grow and grow as they rubbed against each other. Luther ran his hands through Diego's soaking wet hair, trails of slime clinging to each finger. Diego had disposed of their masks and slid Luther's blazer off of him, no easy feat since it was now clinging to his lean, agile form.

Luther, still forcing their mouths together in a heated make-out session, placed his hands on Diego's shirt collar. In one swift movement, he ripped his hands apart, and Diego's shirt, tie and sweater followed suit, splitting roughly down the middle. Diego rose up to meet him, clothes sliding from his slick form. He was now in just a saturated pair of shorts and a pair of soaking wet, slightly pink socks. From this position, his hard-on was clearly evident. He, more gently, pulled Luther's sweater off from over his head. He decided to leave the shirt as it was, since the slime has left it clinging to his brother's body. It was no secret that his powers made muscle growth effortless, but as the shirt contoured to his glistening six-pack, Diego really wasn't wondering why these repressed feelings had sprung into existence. It was pretty obvious.

Luther, smiling with lust, moved down Diego's body until his face was pressed against Diego's glistening shorts. Slowly but roughly, he took Diego's small package into his mouth, jiggling his clothed penis inside of his mouth. and licking it vigorously, ignoring the slime now working its way down his throat. Diego gasped and moaned, roughly holding Luther's slimy, hair in his hands as he felt himself reach orgasm. The two, had obviously never had sex, but this moment felt as good as any sex could be. With a loud moan, Diego climaxed, feeling wave after wave of cum flood his boxers, mixing with the substance already inside to make a warm, not unpleasant, sensation. Now it was his turn.

He slid himself to be face to face with Luther and flipped him so that Diego was the one on top. Still gasping from his orgasm, he kissed Luther whilst his hand worked its way beneath his brother's waistband. Taking his ridiculously thick cock in his hand, he pumped it quickly, laughing as he felt Luther gasp into his mouth. Just as he sensed Luther coming to climax, he roughly yanked his dick out of his shorts, and watched with fascination as Luther's cock spurted cum all over his shirt and face. Laughing under his breath as he licked the cum from his brother's face, he embraced him. The two lay there, in the remnants of their school uniform, as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
